


Amaryllis

by geniussalami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, but i'm lazy with formatting, currently editing this :D, haha it didn't take as long as i thought, so it's gonna take a long time to upload, this is literally finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniussalami/pseuds/geniussalami
Summary: -- a short iwaizumi x oikawa trilogy --they loved each other, but in the wrong place; they loved each other, but in the wrong time.-- a hanahaki au --
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	1. 💔

△

__

_Hanahaki Disease - an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers)._

_One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love)._

_The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals._

_If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate._

_There is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favorite type of flower, or their favorite color. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favorite flower isn’t a type of rose._  


▽


	2. he loves me; he loves me not

_\- unedited_

_ Iwaizumi, Oikawa; first years _

_Spring. School starts, new friends are made, and old friends reunite. The cliché cherry blossoms sway in the wind, a few petals gently falling to the ground. A boy with dark chocolate brown hair smirks, teasing another boy—one whose hair was a blackish-brown color. The two engaged in friendly banter for a while, until the former suddenly grows quiet. His friend is concerned._

_“Hey, what’s wrong? You suddenly stopped talking.”_

_The brunette immediately snapped out of his trance, giving the stoic male a playful smile._

_”Aw, Iwa-chan, were you worried about me?”_

_The stoic male — Iwa-chan, or Iwaizumi — gawks at the brunette, eyes starting to narrow._

_”Huh? Of course not!”_

_This just prompted the brunette to annoy Iwa-chan even more._

_”Are you sure about that? You seemed pretty concerned about me when I stopped talking.”_

_”You-“_

_”By the way, don’t you think the Amaryllis flower suits me? I searched it up last night! The flower means ‘splendid beauty’ — it suits me, right?”_

_Iwa-chan scoffs, rolling his eyes slightly._

_”Sure, but not for your reason. Amaryllis can also mean pride, which you sure are full of.”_

_The brunette dramatically slams his hand against his chest, faking a hurt look._

_”How could you?”_

_Cue the irk marks._

_ Iwaizumi, Oikawa; 3rd years _

“Hey, Oikawa, could you clean everything up after you finish?”

The brunette smiles his usual cheeky smile, giving the turnip-head a big thumbs up. Nodding his head slightly, the first year closes the door behind him, leaving the team captain to practice.

〜 ٩( ᐛ )و 〜

“Hey, Oikawa. You should stop now. We have a practice match with Kakugawa tomorrow in the morning, so you should get some sleep,” Iwaizumi yells from the other side of the gym while picking up the balls Oikawa had served across. Oikawa laughs, sticking his tongue out at the vice captain.

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine tomorrow!”

Iwaizumi glares.

Oikawa gulps.

Iwaizumi glares more.

~~Oikawa gulps more.~~

Oikawa puts his hands up in defense while chuckling nervously.

“Here, see what I’m doing? I’m putting the ball back into the basket, and rolling it away. Now I’m bringing the basket to you, and I’ll leave after I lock the door. Happy?”

Oikawa’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, which annoyed Iwaizumi even more. He watched impatiently as Oikawa cleaned up the gym and waves goodbye. Then, the vice captain’s façade falls.

Iwaizumi locks the gym door behind him, then leans against it and slumps to the ground. He buries his face into his arms in attempt to cover the deep blush spreading across his face from the nonexistent people around him.

_‘We have a practice match tomorrow. I can’t go onto the court with these feelings. I wish...I wish they would just go away.’_

Iwaizumi runs his hand through his hair and stands up abruptly, shaking his head as if he were shaking the distracting thoughts from his mind.

_’I have to pay attention to what’s important. I can’t let these thoughts ruin my performance.’_

〜 ٩( ᐛ )و 〜

It was now a week after the practice match with Kakugawa, and the feelings Iwaizumi held just got worse.

From an outsider’s point of view, Iwaizumi was the same as he would be any day.

He was fine.

He was normal.

_Why wouldn't he be?_

From Oikawa’s point of view, there was something seriously wrong with Iwaizumi. He was blanking out too much -- he wouldn’t get mad at him that easily.

He wasn’t fine.

He wasn't normal.

_But what was the reason?_

Concerned about him, Oikawa went up to his childhood friend and asked,

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself today. In fact, you haven’t been yourself since that practice match with Kakugawa High.”

That was the last straw.

Iwaizumi wasn’t mad or anything like that, he just couldn’t contain his feelings for any longer. Slightly glaring at the brunette, he walked up to head coach and asked to leave practice early. Though surprised, Irihata let him leave without question, since he was so hardworking all the time.

Iwaizumi stumbles into his room, a nauseous feeling washing over him. Something rose in his throat, and he immediately ran to the bathroom. The nausea clawed at his throat, threatening to throw up whatever was there. Except, whatever was there didn’t feel like the food he had previously consumed. After coughing countless times, the source of his nausea rose up into his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw what it was; a few petals of the amaryllis flower dropped onto the ground below him as more and more of the petals fills his mouth.

Amaryllis.

_”Hey! Iwa-chan! Remember how I told you the amaryllis is my favorite flower? I found one over here — in the middle of my backyard!”_

__

__

Iwaizumi drops onto the bathroom floor, tears glazing over his eyes. He knew what this meant, but he couldn’t accept it.

He loved Oikawa.

Oikawa didn’t love him in the same way.

△

_The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals._

__

__

▽

— pt.1; end —


	3. an unwanted spark

_\- unedited_

Previously on Amaryllis:

_He loved Oikawa._

_Oikawa didn’t love him in the same way._

△

__

_ The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. _

▽

_  
Iwaizumi, Oikawa; 2nd years   
_

The same path of cherry blossoms marked a new year for the two childhood friends. The two former first years slowly walked to their school.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, remember what I told you on the first day of school last year?”

The young wing Spiker shot the alien fanatic a quizzical glance.

“No, do you? It’s been a year already.”

“Yup! I told you what my favorite flower was. The amaryllis, because it meant beautiful~ Hey, Iwa-chan, what’s your favorite flower?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked away from Oikawa.

“Hey! Iwa-chan! You have to tell me!”

“I like the amaryllis too,” Iwaizumi replied, his eyes still fixed to anything, or anyone, other than Oikawa. The latter decided that this was his cue to tease the former.

“Oh? Iwa-chan, why do you like the amaryllis? Is it because it reminds you of your best friend?”

Cue another irritated look.

_Iwaizumi, Oikawa; 3rd years_

It had been only a couple days since Iwaizumi had come back from the hospital, but he was already back on the court after ensuring the coach that his health was not in danger. No one knew why Iwaizumi had went to the hospital, no one until he would tell Oikawa, who had been bugging him about it ever since he came back.

_"Why’d you have to go the hospital?”_

_"Are you okay?”_

_“Hey, Iwa-chan, tell me, please?”_

After a while, Iwaizumi wasn’t able to take the endless questions Oikawa shot at him, and told the captain he would tell him “after school. Today.”

〜 ٩( ᐛ )و 〜

Oikawa walks with large steps to the designated “meeting place”, swinging his arms back and forth.

“Iwa-chan? Come on, I know you’re there! You’re not going to hide this from me forever~”

The familiar brownish-black tuft of hair peeks from behind a wall, and Iwaizumi walks out from behind that wall. His face was covered in a soft blush, and he avoided Oikawa’s inquiring gaze.

“Oikawa, I know this may be too much, but the reason why I had to go to the hospital was because, well, I liked you.”

The captain said nothing. He just stood there as the words sank in, echoing over and over again, until he was finally left with confusion.

Oikawa let out a nervous laugh.

“Iwa-chan, you’re messing with me, right? How could you go to the hospital from liking someone? Plus, I’m your friend. And I’m a guy. And you’re not gay. Yeah! You even told me that you liked that girl from class 4!”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, and kept his gaze set firmly on the alien fanatic.

“Oikawa, does it look like I’m joking to you? But it’s fine now — the feelings I harbored for you are gone.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide; he knew what this meant. Everything made sense now.

“Iwa-chan, don’t tell me you had that disease...the one where you cough up flowers. That’s not true, is it?”

Iwaizumi finally broke his gaze away from the captain. Oikawa paled, and tears stung at his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Iwaizumi.”

Seeing that his best friend was on the verge crying, Iwaizumi made his way to him, and pet him on the back.

“Hey, Trashykawa, I’m fine now.”

The simple gesture brought a wide smile onto the brunette’s face.

“Also, remember that time I said my favorite flower was the amaryllis?”

“Mmhm?”

“You were right. It was because it reminded me of you.”

_Much to Oikawa’s dismay, this confession sparked something inside of him._

_This confession sparked something — something that the alien fanatic would have been better off without._

— pt.2; end —


	4. thank you

_\- unedited_

△

_Confessing your love to someone isn’t an easy thing. You spend everyday in anguish, yet you still can’t do it. The words “I love you” hang in your throat, and you can’t seem to force them out._

▽

Previously on Amaryllis:

_“You were right. It was because it reminded me of you.”_

_Much to Oikawa’s dismay, this confession sparked something inside of him._

_This confession sparked something — something that the alien fanatic would have been better off without._

_ Iwaizumi, Oikawa; 2nd years _

_His cheeks were flushed with a violent shade of red. Thoughts that he shouldn’t be thinking we’re racing through his head. He shook his head excessively in countless attempts to rid his mind of those feelings, but those attempts bore no fruit._

_Oikawa Tooru was in love. With his best friend. Painfully in love._

_He had told himself that it didn’t matter — volleyball was always more important — but it became too much to handle when Iwaizumi, the one he was so madly in love with, told him he was in love with someone else. Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was in love with a nameless girl from class 4._

_Why was love so unfair?_

_~ 1 week later ~_

_Oikawa stumbles into the doctor’s office, eyes hollow and highlighted with the deep eye bags underneath. His complexion had been growing paler and paler by the day, and his teammates urged him to go see a doctor._

_Now, here he was._

_The doctor stared at the weary captain for a long time, conducted a few basic tests, and jotted down multiple notes._

_“Are you in love?” the doctor asked after clearing his throat a couple times, his brows scrunched up in confusion. Blood rose to Oikawa’s cheeks as he swallowed the saliva that had built up in the back of his throat. “Your blood pressure and heart rate seem to be lower than average, and the dark circles indicate stress and a lack of sleep. All this happens when you’ve fallen in love, and a blood test you took just a few days ago shows how you have been releasing more oxytocin than normal.” The doctor continued, “By the look on your face, I’m guessing I’m correct?” Oikawa nods slowly. The doctor nods his head as if he understood what the alien fanatic was going through. He then reached into his pocket and took out a business card._

_“If this crush of yours is affecting you this much, it would be better for you to push those feelings aside. Here’s the contact of my partner, who is specialized in many different kinds of therapy. You should go meet up with her sometime.”_

_Taking the business card, Oikawa thanks the doctor._

_“Thank you, I will.”_

_ Iwaizumi, Oikawa; 3rd years _

Oikawa slowly walks to the wall and places his head against it. What was happening? Why were these old feelings slowly coming back? The more he thought about it, the more the blush on his face grew; the more the feelings he had wanted to bury resurfaced.

_’Remember what she taught you. He’s just a friend. He doesn’t like me anymore. I need to concentrate on volleyball.’_

None of the strategies worked anymore — at least none of the few strategies Oikawa remembered from the previous year did. He started to panic, and searched his room. Where was the business card? It had to be here somewhere. But it wasn’t.

“Ha...I should’ve saved her number,” the brunette mumbled in defeat after turning his room upside down in search for that business card. He slid to the floor, and buried his face in his arms as a nauseous feeling overcame him.

_’No! I don’t like him. It’s not possible. I can’t love him. He’s my friend — he doesn’t like me! At least not anymore. Not ever again.’_

The nauseous feeling came back, and blue petals started to fall out of Oikawa’s mouth.

Amaryllis petals.

_“I like the amaryllis too.”_

Iwaizumi’s voice rings through the captain’s head. The petals gag his throat, and Oikawa desperately tries to claw them out.

Yet again, Oikawa was hopelessly in love with Iwaizumi.

△

_ If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate. _

▽

_"Thank you for these three years.”_

— pt.3, final; end —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i actually finished formatting all of this earlier than i expected


End file.
